Irony
by execrato
Summary: Bonnie Bennett, along with her overbearing father, move to Beacon Hills to escape the danger of Mystic Falls. But like they say, how do you escape danger when that is exactly what you are?
1. Meeting, Greeting

**31 January, 2012**

_"To fear is to be human."_

_-Unknown_

* * *

Bonnie's dad had to be the most biggest dramatic she had ever met.

Moving to a whole new town on the other side of the freaking country because he was "scared for her safety" was reasonably ridiculous.

_"I will not allow a daughter of mine to be used by one of those filthy bloodsuckers again. They want something done? They better get it themselves... Allowing you to get killed without even the bat of an eyelash was the last straw, Bonnie. You would've died had we stayed there. This move was good for us," he stared seriously at her_. _"Besides, I heard there were some nice-looking boys around here. I might even let you date one."_

That part always made Bonnie laugh just because her dad barely let her date Jeremy, and he was an actual human. They had literally cut all ties to Mystic Falls, going as far as changing their numbers and emails. The only way any of Bonnie's old friends could reach her is if they really cared enough to try. She felt as though her dad had done that with full mind that they wouldn't try. A small part of Bonnie didn't want to admit it but it perceived that way too.

It's not like Bonnie even wanted to move. Three days after she and her dad talked about it, she came home and found the house empty with a waiting U-Haul car outside.

"Now, if you go three paces to your left, it's in that little hallway," some austere, dark haired lady commanded. She tried smiling after but then gave up when she realised it looked a little too fake.

Following her directions, she went straight into the open door - let's forget to mention she actually went to the wrong classroom first before she was politely told she was in Sex Ed and was directed to go to the next classroom.

Stumbling through the open door, she ducked her head to escape the looks her future classmates were probably giving her. She played with the little accent as she approached the man veered against his desk. Her teacher, a short, stocky thirty something year old teacher smacked his gum her way with a knowing smirk on his face.

"You, uh, Bonnie Bennett?" He asked, glancing over at his roster and staring back up at her.

"Uhm, yes." She said shortly, hoping that the teacher wasn't big on introductions. Her old Economics teacher at Mystic High was the worst, even going as far as making the newcomers say their email addresses.

She spoke too soon.

"Class." Paying him no mind, they continued to jabber on. Some kid was even shoving a pencil up his nose. Bonnie kept the bile that was arising in her throat down miraculously.

"Class," he said even louder.

"Detentions for all of you, this Friday," he yelled. It seemed to have a massive effect on the class, seeing as they either shut up or woke up. The man at the desk grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Everyone. This is our new student, Bonnie Bennett. Say hi, class." The class let out an unenthusiastic mumble and even some groans. They did stay quiet even after he had spoken and were now openly eyeing her.

"Evil idiot kids." He muttered. Bonnie's mouth must of opened with a gasp because he winked. The teacher leaned over and whispered, "It's not you, trust me. They won't respond even if I told them the building was on fire. They'd just sit there. And rot. And sadly, I'm totally okay with that."

Bonnie quirked the side of her mouth and allowed herself to smile. Mr. Finstock - his desk plaque read.

After showing her where her permanent seat for the year was and giving her all the materials she needed for the class, she was off to sit next to some lad named Scott - who seemed to have a permanent smile on his face. It kind of made it look like he was trying to reassure her that everything was okay, but still seemed extremely creepy. She, however, did not express this as she sat down. She didn't even narrow her eyes when she felt the waves of nature falter as she got closer to the boy.

"Hi," the muscled boy greeted shyly. Bonnie thought she saw confusion flash over his angular features but it was gone as quick as it came. She smiled back and pulled out a pamphlet on Economics.

"Hello," and that was all the conversation they had during the class. She kept getting weird vibes from Scott, ones she usually got when she was with a supernatural creature.

_Great. _

Just what she needed.

Another vampire or werewolf or _hybrid _trying to kill her or to use her to their advantage. Thanks, but no thanks.

The teacher showed them slides of what they'd be doing for the class, explaining how money can vanish quickly if not used for good production; and that was all Bonnie learned. Despite the silence between the two partners, she could still feel Scott observing her - trying to probably guess who or what she was.

Bonnie turned to him suddenly, her eyebrow raised as she found the olive boy staring at her yet again. Embarrassed, he looked down, scarlet tinting his tan skin.

_Well, okay then. _

Bonnie felt like Bella from Twilight now, well, forgetting the stupidity, clumsiness and the fact that Bella was just not a witch. The staring, not just from Scott, but all of his classmates, was making her self-conscious and she fought off the urge to smell her hair. She had washed it yesterday with vanilla shampoo so there was no way it could have been that. Her dress was newly bought from Sears so Bonnie crossed that off as well. Bonnie tapped her foot quietly albeit incessantly on the hard polished floor to escape time.

Mr. Finstock joked here and there about going bankrupt and living alone with ten cats and before Bonnie knew it, the class was over. Walking out of the class with the rest of the herd, she roamed the munificent halls. Bonnie thought she had said sorry or 'excuse me' twelve times each in the four minutes she had been in the hallway. The girl found herself looking at heads more than actual doors. The seventeen year old hated being short with a burning passion.

_Chemistry 2501, Chemistry 2501_, she constantly chanted. She would've asked someone but the kids at Beacon Hills High didn't seem all too friendly. Spotting the door at the end of the hall, she almost shouted her praises until she bumped head first into what she thought was a wall.

_What the hell..._

Bonnie, while rubbing her aching head, righted herself up and found herself staring at the nice looking wall. Well, then was until the wall began to talk. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I just- and I'm really sorry- wasn't looking- well, I was looking, but- not on purpose, I don't always bump into people, I'm a safe driver, I wouldn't kill you, I swear- I mean, I wasn't thinking about killing you- damnit no, why would anyone want to kill you with that face- and wow, I've scared the new girl, I'm-"

Scott, who Bonnie had just realised was standing there the whole time, interrupted for the sake of the boy's sanity. He looked like he was going to put out a hair or two.

"You're doing more bad than good, Stiles." He laughed, extending a hand to Bonnie, still pathetically perched on the floor. Bonnie accepted it as gracefully as possible. Muttering a thanks, she brushed off imaginary dust from her dress with her schedule still in her right hand.

The boy or, Stiles, laughed awkwardly and stuck out his limb, "Here's my hand as an apology. I hope you use it well." He seemed to regret these words as soon as he said them because he and Scott simultaneously face palmed. Bonnie bit her lip, trying to hide the giggles about to escape. She covered her hand with her mouth and let out a small laugh. Stiles' head finally shot up from the ground when he heard, his head submerged with blush. "It's fine really. You care about it more than me if that makes you feel better. I'll live, honest."

"Oh," Stiles said, awkwardly putting his hand down and asking her what class she had next.

"Oh, Chemistry with Mr. Harris." His face seemed to light up when Bonnie said that, quickly exclaiming, "We have that class too!" He grabbed her hand, resembling a overexcited puppy. She didn't even mind the warm feeling that came with holding his hand. She should have minded though. _No boys, no boys, no boys, no boys. _Said boy squeezed her hand suddenly, still not moving. _No boyfriends, boys are okay. _She looked at Scott, who merely shrugged. He was enjoying this a little too much.

_Wow, thanks buddy, love you too. _

Bonnie was practically dragged into Chemistry by the forceful power of a certain boy's hand, coming just as the warning bell sounded with a laughing Scott in tow. It was until she was face-to-face with Mr. Harris when she realised where her other hand was and that everyone was staring.

"STILLINSKI'S FINALLY GETTING LAID!" screeched a brown haired boy with a smirk on his face. The redheaded girl beside him simply huffed, rolling her eyes. Oh, Bonnie didn't like her. And Bonnie decided she didn't like him either. Both had the airs of 'I'm better than you' and Bonnie would know that air very well, seeing as she unfortunately knew Damon Salvatore (the devil's spawn). The boy then proceeded to hit the guy in front of him with a paper ball. Yeah, she probably hated him now.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at the boy when he stared at her and he suddenly adjusting the collar of his shirt and vaguely touched his neck. Glaring right back at her, the redhead next to him peered over and asked if he was okay.

"Not now, Whittemore," he reprimanded to the haughty boy, "Now, you. What are you doing in my class? Almost late, might I add," the ominous teacher mentioned, eyeing Bonnie and the two boys behind her. Bonnie slipped her hand out of Stiles' and put them in front of her, trying to do a little damage control.

She would've replied if she wasn't beat to the punch, "She's new here."

The man's eyes left Bonnie's and dangerously squinted at the males behind her. "The girl can talk for herself. I suggest you sit down, McCall. You too, Stillinski."

Finally after standing there for at least ten minutes, Bonnie was finally able to sit down with some girl named Allison at a lab table directly next to Stiles and Scott. The boy who made the outburst, who she found was Jackson Whittemore, and the prissy girl, Lydia Martin, sitting beside him made nature falter heavily.

Jackson's elements were terrible. It was like there was something missing. Normal humans had a straight line, but a chunk of Jackson's was gone. Even with vampires and werewolves, the line was just really crooked, gone off on a tangent sometimes. Bonnie didn't know what he was and to be honest, she really didn't want to find out. She was in no position to pry.

Lydia's was at least better than Jackson's. Her element went in a straight line but it faltered in only a few places. But that was as normal as it got. It seemed to be laced with something else, but the witch did not know what.

Bonnie honestly didn't know what her dad was thinking moving them to Supernatural Palooza. Sure, she could have died in Mystic Falls but with all of the creatures that lurked here, her death would be immediate. It was practically ensured the more and more time she spent here. The Bennett had to physically stop her eyes from rolling.

_Good job, Dad._

Bonnie smiled at her lab partner, Allison, only to receive a blank look back from her. The supercilious girl gave her a once over before scoffing and turning back to Mr. Demon, oops, she truly meant Harris.

"Is there a problem?" Bonnie whispered to Allison as the teacher flipped to another slide, rambling on about his subject passionately. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Scott's head snap up toward them. He nudged Stiles and pointed in their direction.

"Does it look like there is a problem?" She sneered back at Bonnie, causing the latter to raise her eyebrows at the girl's disdainful behaviour.

_How rude. _She reminded the witch of Katherine almost. With her snappy nature and brown locks, she was just talk, no show.

She certainly wasn't going to get treated this way. Not on her first day of school. "Well, you are either a bitch all of the time or today is just not your day but you have a terrible way of dealing with your PMS. I don't care really. However, that is where my patience runs this," the Bennett whispered, "Just don't take it out on me. I just got here." The two teenage males had apparently overheard because they started snickering. Even Evil #1 and Evil #2 in front of them were quietly laughing to themselves. God knows how they heard. Bonnie saw Allison look their way before she glanced back at her. Seeing the brunette raise her hand, Bonnie immediately became defensive and might've glared at it a little _too_ well and it fell back into her lap as if an invisible force pushed it back down.

Scott and Stiles had their mouths agape as they stared at the bickering pair. Disbelief played on their features and they exchanged theories.

"Did she just-"

"Yup, I think she did."

To say Allison was shocked was not doing her justice because she leaned over with an intent 'I-will-ruin-you' look on her face. "I don't know what the hell just happened but I will find out what you are. And then, I will kill you and all of your kind."

_If they don't kill you first. _

Bonnie doubted the existence of there being any other witches in Beacon Hills. Small chance but not likely.

Scott looked he was going to say something to stop her but even he was confused by what Bonnie did next.

She laughed, what was a scrawny skinny girl going to do? Do her nails and hair before she bled out?

Mr. Harris dropped his ruler on the desk and faced the class with a hard stare, "Is something funny, Bennett? You and Argent seem to be conspiring something over there."

She squeaked out a no, and the man returned to teaching.

* * *

"I think you're stupid." Bonnie's locker closed to reveal a smirking Jackson Whittemore. Bonnie shrinked away from him, her mouth curled in a scowl. She barely fended off Scott and Stiles and now she had to deal with the Human Enigma.

"Well, I think you are a little too fruity to be straight but I don't say it, now do I?" She scoffed back at the leaning Whittemore. She propped one leg behind her for more leverage.

Bonnie would have to look in her grimoires to see if it had any notes on Jackson's kind. He probably wasn't a vampire or a Klaus but he had to be something. No one is just missing half of their nature line.

"Feisty, I see," he commented, "all I'm saying is that you shouldn't anger a family like the Argents."

"Argents? Allison's family? What will they do? Call the school and tell on me?"

Jackson stiffened, "If they want something done, it will be done. That's all I'm saying."

The caramel skinned girl shrugged and clutched her bag tighter, "And all I'm saying is I don't really care."

* * *

"Dude, I don't think Bonnie's all there." Scott advised to his friend as they walked to their respective vehicles. It had been on his mind since she had stepped into the classroom. Something wasn't right about her.

His friend furrowed his eyebrows, "You think she's mental, man? That's kind of mean, man. She seemed fine to me. Well except for when Allison's hand slammed down by itself. A little weird."

"No, no, no, not like th_at. _I just don't think she's all human, if you get me," he frantically whispered.

Stiles exhaled through his nose. "Well, isn't this great?"

"Don't worry, man. We'll find out if she's dangerous before you date her." Scott almost laughed when the dark haired boy froze in his search for his car keys.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

Scott smirked, causing his friend to playfully punch him in the shoulder, "Sure and you hit like a girl."

He fished his car keys out of his bag, ignoring Scott but not ignoring Scott - very much in depth with the conversation . "Werewolf, kanima or Lydia?"

Scott knew Stiles probably wouldn't want to hear his answer but he got fidgety when he didn't tell Stiles things; so he told him anyways, "None of the above."

His friend's eyes widened and dropped the keys as Scott sat on his motorcycle, not entirely revving the engine.

He spluttered, "Then what the hell is she?"

* * *

"I hate her!" yelled a frustrated Allison Argent to a nonchalant Lydia Martin, who was currently admiring herself in the rearview mirror. She rubbed her lips together one more time before putting her key in the engine and turning the engine on. She hadn't been listening after Aliison went on and on about how evil Bonnie was but a certain fragment caught her attention.

"Maybe, if you didn't act like such a raging jealous bitch, you probably wouldn't."

Allison eyed her friend skeptically, "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well," Lydia said, pulling out of the school parking lot, "You didn't need to be so mean first of all. I know she was seen with your Scott and all, but you didn't need to act out of hormones all the time. The girl probably hates you with a murderous passion right now too. And Scott probably heard everything you said. Do you really think you're redeemed in his eyes, if you killed his new bestie?"

Allison, realising Lydia was making a slither of sense, pouted as she looked at the changing scenery, "I guess so. And he's not my Scott. I do not own him, he is free to do as he pleases."

Lydia tilted her head, "Are you convincing me or yourself?"

"I hate you."

"Aw, I love you too."

"But, my hand didn't just drop itself!"

_Don't roll your eyes, Lydia, don't roll your eyes._

"So, if this girl isn't normal as you claim, then why don't you let Scott find out himself? Then you won't look like a meddling ex-girlfriend."

The brunette looked outraged, "So I wait until she kills everyone to say she's a threat?"

"Well, who are you going to tell when everyone's dead," When she was met with a blank stare, she quickly amended, "Bad joke, bad joke. Scott isn't stupid, was it not you that dated him? You'd know that firsthand."

The other girl sighed with abandon, "I guess you're right."

Lydia smiled, "Atta girl, besides, it's not Scott who wants Bonnie." At Allison's confused expression, she elaborated, "Stiles. It's Stiles."

"No way, and this doesn't bother you in the slightest?"

"Nope," she confirmed, "even if it did, I don't know the girl. Maybe she'll be good for him."

_Well, _Allison thought, _I definitely owe someone an apology. _

* * *

"Are you sure those things are the only things potentially dangerous in this town?"

"I am very sure," Dr. Alan Deaton replied back.

"And this Kanima thing, it is gone, yes?" Bonnie's father, Rudy Hopkins, asked. Bonnie sat at his side, grateful that her father wasn't trying to exclude her from the drama this time around. Her face sat on the palm of her hand, occasionally poking the veins in her hand out of boredom. Their talk interested her, but her father was known for going off on several tangents.

"With my trusted sources, yes, the creature is now identified and has stopped turning." But Bonnie could see in his face that man was not quite sure. He answered it with a lack of confidence that had the witch wondering what he was trying to cover up.

"I'm sorry, for the bombardment of questions, I just want to make sure my daughter is safe. You already know about Mystic Falls and the demons that roam about there."

Alan nodded and suddenly turned to Bonnie, the dim lights in the office creating an odd tint. "Do you know Scott and Stiles?" When she nodded, he continued. "They are good boys, and I already know you must have detected something is up with Scott. But, that is not my secret to tell." Shifting his eyes to the father, he said, "These boys, along with their friends, would risk their lives for anyone. They are definitely good people. As long as you do not meddle in what needs to be done, you will not be in their crosshairs."

Rudy looked thoughtful, "Interesting." Getting up from the chair, he said, "If you need me or Bonnie, you have our address and our phone numbers."

Smiling, Alan bid them adieu, "No problem, dear cousin."

* * *

"Dad.."

"Did you not hear Alan? If you mess with their business, you will be their business and that is not why I brought you here. To be another pet for another herd of monsters."

"I can take care of myself!"

"That's exactly what your mother said."

_POP! _The trashcan at one of their neighbours' houses burst open all of their content was about their driveway.

Both father and daughter paid it no heed and continued their bickering.

"I am nothing like that evil woman. She is a coward for leaving us and I am nothing like her."

Rudy looked apologetic but that didn't stop him from continuing, "Stay away from those boys, do you hear me? You will not be doing magic for them. I am not going to lose you to them."

"Seriously?" Bonnie jested, "You've got to be kidding right now. It's my life. I can do what I want with it."

Rudy's eyes flared, "Oh, no you won't. As long as you are under my house, you obey me and my rules."

"You act like you can take my powers away when I could easily give you instant brain damage, right here, right now." As soon as those words left Bonnie's mouth, she regretted them. She regretted them even more when she saw her dad's face.

Unlocking her side of the door, she swung her feet out, but not before saying, "You claim to want to help me but I'm eighteen now, Daddy. I know what's good and bad and I don't you treating me like a child."

Bonnie didn't wait for her father's response because she would have heard his amused mutter of "Just like her mother."

* * *

**Okay, hey everyone, so basically next chapter is Bonnie meeting Isaac, Peter and Cora. And Bonnie and Stiles have an intimate (not like that you nasties) conversation about sidekicks. **

_-Execrato_


	2. Sidekicks, right?

**Sidekick: **_(syed-kik) __**is a close companion usually regarded as a subordinate to the one he accompanies.**_

_"Me and you, we're like Batman and Robin."_

_- Kickass 2_

**_1st February 2012_**

* * *

_"Bonnie?"_

_She had just been leaving for school when she heard her Dad's voice. She turned around slowly, defensive already on the tip of her tongue._

_"If you are going to reprimand me for yesterday-"_

_He put a hand up, efficiently pausing her ranting, "I was just going to say have a good day, and I love you, Bonnie."_

_Smiling, she skipped over to him, leaving a bright pink kiss mark on his cheek, "Love you too, Dad."_

* * *

"Do you think I could sit here? All of the other seats are taken or saved." Bonnie made sure to add a sickly sweet smile at the end.

The girl hesitated, looking at Stiles for confirmation before nodding her head. Bonnie sat down, internally doing a little happy dance.

She knew Stiles and the brown-haired girl were discussing something. What, she did not know. She had heard her name though so it made her even more curious.

"My name is Cora," she greeted cautiously as if Bonnie was going to blow her up for saying her name too fast. Bonnie hoped the flinch she gave when she felt Cora's nature line wasn't noticeable. It was the same as Scott's.

"Bonnie," the witch greeted back. Stiles seemed to watching the interaction very closely and her eyes flitted to his.

"Hey, Stiles," She had barely gotten to the last 's' before-

"Hi, Bonnie!" The witch sat down with caution, watching Stiles to make sure he didn't explode on her. Glancing around the library, she realised Scott was nowhere sight.

"Uhm, where is Scott?"

Stiles and Cora shared yet another secretive look before the male shrugged with forced nonchalance, "Said he wasn't feeling too good. He had, er, cramps."

Cora looked like if she could kill herself on the library table, she would. Her eye was twitching as she looked up from her article again, with a glare that spoke more than she could.

"Are you a dumbass?"

The boy flushed, "N-no, okay, maybe."

"Hmm.." the girl muttered noncommittally, glancing back down at her magazine.

"A friend of mine always had cramps around the full moon." In all honesty, Bonnie just wanted to see their reactions. Nothing more, nothing less. After her talk with Deaton, she realised if they weren't the Kanima, they were werewolves. She assumed either Lydia or Jackson were the Kanima but she wasn't sure. It wasn't a hard resolution to come to.

The way the pairs' heads shot up, you'd think they just got told they had an STD. It was so comical that Bonnie had to bite the inside of her cheek before she began smiling.

"Uhm, that's crazy."

"Full moon? What's that?"

"What a terrible time for cramps."

Bonnie squinted suspiciously, so they either knew about the reality of lycanthropy or they knew someone who had the condition. Those answers were too quick and stupid-sounding to be real. Even an idiot would realise something was off.

"Yeah, he'd always get sick around the full moon, you'd think he was a werewolf or something!"

_Hook, line and sinker._

Stiles began choking on his spit and Cora's eyes were the size of saucers. Her hands were slowly turning white from the grip at which she was holding the magazine.

"You k-know about werewolves?" The Hale stuttered, gulping with a comical effect. Honestly, Bonnie wasn't expecting her to give in so easily. She expected at least another round of bullshit excuses but the brown eyed girl went straight to the point.

"Yeah. I know you might be one too," the girl looked like she was about to cry or punch something or someone - Stiles seemed to have noticed as well, as he scooted further away from her, "I'm not gonna tell anyone, guys, what do you take me for? I'm not exactly human either."

Stiles interjected, "That's what Scott was talking about! He said he could sense that you weren't all there."

Bonnie pretended to be affronted, "Do I look mental to you?"

"That's what I said!"

Cora, however, was on a roll, "Then what are you?"

Bonnie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she had waited for this part, "Now, I know how hypocritical this may sound, but I can't tell you. Before you try and kill me, hear me out. What I am.." she fumbled for words, "can be used for other's advantage and personal gain. My friends back home completely took advantage and for that reason, it makes me hard to trust anyone, let alone you two. I can't trust anyone just yet."

"Are you a K-"

"No, Stiles, I am not a Kanima. Yes, I am sure. What I am won't harm you in any way, it might even help you, but I want friends who won't abuse me for what I can do."

Stiles still looked contemplated, "Can we guess what you are?"

The green-eyed girl gave a nonchalant shrug, "Sure, I don't mind."

"Are you sure we can trust you?"

Bonnie put her hand over Cora's, "I hope you'll trust me just as I want to trust you. Not a soul will hear about it."

Smiling, Cora muttered a thank you and almost hugged Bonnie. She seemed to realise who she was and where she was and bounced back into her former stiff demeanor.

"How are you adjusting to the boring that is Beacon Hills? Everything is just so dull and irritating, but I guess you get used to it, ya know?"

Biting her lip, she pulled out her English 11 textbook, "Are you always this excited?"

Cora laughed for the first time since Bonnie had gotten there and shook her head, her eyes glued to the magazine she was reading.

Stiles tried to shrug as if it were no big deal, but his hand was shaking too much for him to pull it off. "Eh, ADHD, forgot to take my pills, whatever, totally fine and all."

Bonnie handed him one more questioning look before Cora muttered, "Hopeless."

Smirking, the Bennett murmured to the brunette quietly, "I think I like you."

Apparently not quiet enough because -

"Hey!"

* * *

"Sidekick or superhero?"

Bonnie wiped the corner of her mouth to rid it of mayonnaise and chewed slowly, tilting her head as she processed the question, "What?"

Stiles ran a hand through his hair, "Are you like the superhero or the sidekick? Do you help the good guys or are you the one that needs the helping?"

_Good question._

"My grandma once told me we were both, and trust me," she stated, noticing the frustrated leer on the other's face, "I was as confused you were too. We help the superheros, but we could save the day ourselves."

The boy in front of her suddenly slumped, picking at his barely eaten sub. "I wish I could be _something._"

Bonnie's heart dropped because surprisingly, she knew what it felt like. Sure, she was a witch, but she wasn't invincible like vampires. She could die at the drop of a hat.

"Let me tell you, being something sucks ass. Since you have been 'gifted' with something that can help, people always expect you to save the day even if you still aren't breathing to see another."

Exhaling loudly, Stiles met Bonnie's eyes, "But you don't know what it's like to always be the side-"

"-kick," she finished, "Always being dragged into somebody else's problem and not being able to do anything because you don't heal as fast as they do and you just aren't as fast to catch up with them," she blinks back tears but she knows her voice is far too mucked up, "but you try. You really try. But it will never be enough. And it just makes you feel worthless. It's worse when you have the power to save someone because you feel like you've actually killed them. Sometimes, you don't even want to get up in the morning because you feel like such a fuck-up."

"I never knew you felt that way, Bonnie," Stiles said softly. He reached a hand across the table to cover Bonnie's and she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

She wiped at her cheeks with one hand and gave a hideous attempt at a smile, "Sidekicks can have extraordinary abilities too, the anxiety, the pain, it all hurts the same as someone with no abilities."

"So."

"So.."

"I've been dying to ask this but if you aren't a werewolf or kanima, are you a vampire or a ghost? Or are you Spiderman?"

"Seriously, Stiles?"

"Blame it on my ADD, baby."

* * *

After Lunch, Bonnie had Engineering next and (with the help of Stiles) got there with three minutes to spare. She sat in the very back at a table where nobody else was, grabbing out one of her favourite books, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. _Yeah, Sirius dying was pretty tragic but it really was the best book in her opinion. No romance trouble to slow Harry down and it was one of the happier days. Dumbledore was still alive and all of that jazz. And the last two books bring back one of her most hated characters. Bonnie hated Ginny Weasley, Harry's (sister) love interest with a powerful burning passion (Seriously, she had been reading the sixth book and she burnt her cheer leading uniform on accident) and even went as far as refusing to read the epilogue. She also hated Ronmione (incest) but that, she could tolerate at least. Ginny and Harry was like Bonnie ever trying to date Matt.

Even that thought made her want to projectile vomit.

"Can I sit here?" a smooth, deep voice asked. Bonnie looked up and her voice was caught in her throat.

_Holy mother of God._

The boy who stood in front of Bonnie might as well had been an angel and yes, that sounded better and and a lot less cheesier in her head. He was really tall, so tall that Bonnie wondered how tall he would be in comparison to her lithe 5'2 frame. He had a firm jawline and a crooked grin that made her weak at the knees. His eyes.. well, they were beautiful. Cerulean orbs curtained by caramel lashes, Bonnie would have been a fool to deny him anything. She even ignored his werewolf nature line, Bonnie reckoned she's got it bad.

The boy smiles at her, waiting for an answer. Bonnie forgets what air is, dazedly glancing back up at him.

Scratch that, Bonnie's had it terrible.

"S-sure." She stuttered, internally flicking herself with an imaginary rubber band. He probably thinks she's mental or something.

"Thanks, I'm Isaac," he smirked, like the little fuck knew what he was making her heart do. He was certainly paying for her medical bills had she end up in the hospital for self-inflicted brain damage.

"My name is Bennett Bonnie," the green-eyed girl smiled back until she realised how badly she butchered her name, "Woah, I meant Bonnie Bennett. My name is Bonnie Bennett."

"Well," Isaac spoke, "that is a beautiful name."

"It, uh, means beautiful in some language, I forget." Now, Bonnie really wanted to bury herself alive. She couldn't say thank you like a normal person? There is no doubt in Bonnie's mind that Isaac a) wants to send her to a mental institution, b) would never speak to her again c) all the above.

He brushes it off and winks, "It does suit you."

"Whatever." How to End a Conversation With a Hot Guy in Ten Seconds, an autobiography by the late Bonnie Bennett, who committed suicide shortly after because wow, she was an idiot. She didn't even mean to say it. It was that good ole' word vomit she got whenever she was nervous.

_What's the worst that could happen? He probably thinks you're a lesbian or something._

_Wow, that's even worse._

Isaac simply raised an eyebrow at her and jerked his head to the front of the room where the teacher was starting the lesson. Had Bonnie been really paying attention, she would have realised Isaac sending his pack leader and Cora's older brother, Derek Hale, a text message.

_Completely harmless, but I don't think she's human. _

* * *

"I like your outfit," a perky Lydia Martin complimented. Bonnie had just been on her way to leave, car keys in hand, when a hand shot out and grabbed her shoulder. At least it wasn't Isaac. Bonnie wasn't even ready to face that humiliation just yet.

"Uhm, thanks?" Bonnie didn't mean for it to sound like a question but you never knew with these kind of girls. They compliment you to your face to trash you when your back was turned. She was one of those girls once when she was a normal teenager without the knowledge of the supernatural.

"We should hang out sometime, how about today after school? Me and Allison were going to go do get our nails done, wanna come?" At the mention of Allison's name, Bonnie tensed and she could tell Lydia saw. It's not like she could go anyways, her Dad hated when she didn't tell him where she was or when it was an impromptu thing.

"Don't worry, Allison feels so bad about what happened in Chemistry. She even wants to apologise for it. So what do you say?"

Bonnie really didn't want to go. She'd rather not spend the afternoon trying to pretend she liked a girl that she could not stand. But any excuse would make her sound rude.

"I'm sorry but-"

"She's coming to my house after school. We're studying for the Chemistry test."

Lydia's eyes narrowed as they followed the boy behind her. "Really, Stilinski? A girl would willingly step into your house?"

Bonnie came to the stuttering boy's defence, "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I? Is there something wrong with his house?"

The red-head huffed and sneered at Stiles before calmly turning to Bonnie, "Fine," she deadpanned, "Suit yourself."

After the sound of her heels disappeared and both teenagers were outside, the green-eyed girl smiled, "Thank you so much for that! That would have been the worst. But is she always that persistent?"

"I wish I knew. I've had a crush on her for quite awhile now and that's the sixth time she's talked to me."

Bonnie's stomach dropped. No, she was not jealous, she was probably just hungry. "You had a crush? On her? Willingly?"

The Stilinski grabbed his car key and beeped for his vehicle, Bonnie immediately doing the same, "She isn't that bad. She's got substance, you know? But it seems like it's fading nowadays. Still there, but I don't want to kiss the ground she walks on anymore. Does that make sense?"

"Sort of."

"Yeah," he trailed off awkwardly and the duo walked to their cars in silence.

"Thanks again, Stiles. If you ever want to have an actual study date," Stiles looked a little too happy about that, "You just let me know."

Bonnie even went as far as giving him her new phone number and she got his as well.

"Sidekick helping another sidekick, right?"

The corner of Bonnie's lip pulled, "Right."

* * *

"Are you always this anxious?" Peter Hale smirked, eyes twinkling as Bonnie dropped all of her things from shock. She glared at him and he felt a pain that could only be described as a thousand needles piercing each one of his brain cells, healing and then bursting again. He fell to the floor in pain, clutching his head. When it stopped, he silently thanked the heavens.

"How are you.." But when Peter looked up, the witch had already been walking back into the house, angrily stomping.

_ Derek was really not going to be happy about this._

* * *

_What am I supposed to do it's time?_

Shut the hell up and leave me alone, that's what, an angry Bonnie Elizabeth Bennett thought as she tried to enter back into dream world.

_Turn around and runaway, runaway._

The sleep ridden girl grabbed her phone and fought the urge to set it on fire.

"Tell me your purpose in life in 5, 4, 3, 2-"

"BONNIE!"

Had this person had no consideration for the dead and those asleep? Bonnie's thumb was hovering over the End Call button until the person further elaborated.

"It's me, Stiles-"

"Sleep is a naturally recurring state characterize-"

"I'm going to ignore that. But, uh," he gets off the phone and yells, "WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS?"

Bonnie heard a mumble on the other end, wondering who the other voice was.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Bonnie?"

"Yeah?"

"Uhm, well, I don't know how to say, but, your dad. He's been- he's just been found in the Beacon Lake."

Bonnie stopped inner ramblings and widened her eyes, all thoughts of hanging up forgotten. She held the phone close to her ear and tried to breathe through her nose but it was getting harder and harder by the second, "He went to work. He's at work right. Don't feed me that bull."

"I wish I was lying, Bonnie.."

With this, Bonnie shot up. If this happened to be a prank, that idiot boy was going to die a painful death.

"Is your Dad's name Rudy Hopkins?"

Bonnie couldn't believe her ears. "Y-yes."

Stiles sniffed and didn't speak for a while. The silence was killing her and that's when Bonnie knew she was going to lose it, "You're joking. You've got to be joking. I just saw him today. There's no way that-"

"I'm so sorry, Bonnie."


	3. Visionary

**Okay, I love this story to pieces and I'm glad everyone who reviewed/favourited/followed liked it too. I'd literally have to tape my hands to my butt to stop from writing it.**

**(No Alphas -Deucalion and his team- in this btw, they are annoying as hell aka Cora has been with Derek this entire time. No darach either but yes, evil grandpa. I like evil grandpa)**

**TvdLuver345, Amy: Cora and Bonnie will be good friends honest.**

**Annasun, Muriel, Samcedes4eva : Thank you, I literally did ten laps around my house when I saw these. #lifeofanawkwardteenager**

**Guest: Caroline might make an appearance, but I won't guarantee it.**

**zara: Aw, thank ****_you!_**

**Kim: If Allison gets her ish together, that could be arranged.**

**tjadebush: I know right? And thank you, I hate TV Cora too. I found her so ****_random?_**

* * *

_"If your sister is hurriedly speeding past you and also refuses to catch your eye, she's taken something from you." _

_**- The Sibling Code**_

_7th February 2012_

* * *

_"I heard about your dad, Bonnie."_

_Sniffing, Bonnie answered with a defeated "Yeah."_

_"I'm so sorry that happened to you. I know the feeling."_

_Bonnie shook her head, trying to stop the tears from pouring out, "Can you believe him? He signed a DNR when we first moved here. He knew what that would mean to me when I heard!"_

_Bonnie imagined Elena shaking her head in grief. She coughed before answering, "DNR?"_

_"Do-Not-Resuscitate. That bloody man knew I would try to save him with magic. I hate him sometimes."_

_"How'd he- you know-"_

_She remembered that day heavily, walking into the room and being told her father was in a death coma - or a coma in which all of his body parts were slowly shutting down. That day she truly felt helpless, watching her father, the only guardian she had left, slowly die in front of her. Stiles had stayed with her the entire time and even drove her home when she complained about her limbs being inept._

_"A sidekick helping another sidekick, right?" He had asked when she had kept thanking him profusely. He even went as far as passing out on the coach, mumbling tiredly, "No one deserves to be alone right now." _

_"He was bitten."_

_"By?-"_

_"Who knows."_

_Elena paused, the phone creating static in the absence, "Couldn't that make him a-"  
_

_"Not everyone turns from the bite, Elena."_

_The girl on the other line breathed heavily, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."_

_This time, the witch welcomes the tears as she sobs. Bonnie hated crying. It made her look weak to emotion, but she was tired of running. Tired of smiling at everyone and saying "Yeah, I'm hanging in there," when she was just falling apart._

_"Are you coming back? I know you have relatives here. Me and Care miss you so much."_

**_No, you don't._**

_Bonnie kept her scoff down, grabbing a tissue to staunch her runny nose, "Probably not. I have cousins here, and I am eighteen. I technically don't need a legal guardian," Now, the test, "what's going on over there? I haven't heard from you guys in a while. Distract me from everything."_

_"Klaus and Stefan are gone, Tyler is missing as well, and it's got Care in a right state. She would've called you but she is dealing with some Daddy issues now."_

_"Isn't her Dad-?'_

_"Gayer than Lance Bass."_

_Bonnie smirked. It was good to talk to Elena again when she wasn't so submerged in the Salvatore brothers. It was almost as if she didn't have a life of her own because she was too busy living theirs._

_"How are things with you and Stefan? How's Jer- your brother?"_

_The doppelgänger went on as though she didn't hear the discrepancy. "Well, Stefan is still ignoring me but I am still going to try. Last time I heard, they were in Chicago on to California - He loves me, I know he does. He is just under compulsion now," hesitation and scuffling around before she finally answers again, "Jeremy's fine - he can see dead people now."_

_Bonnie's eyes widened even though Elena couldn't see, "What?"_

_"I know! That's what I said. What do you think it is?"_

_The witch knew exactly what was bringing this on. When Bonnie brought Jeremy back to life, the witches said there would be consequences. She did not think making Jeremy a medium was one of them. She felt so bad for the boy. Everyone closest to him was either dying or becoming vampires. Breaking up with him was one of the hardest things she had ever done._

_"Probably the witches coming back to bite me in the ass. But it's not like I could've just left him there to die! I would feel even worse than I do now."_

_Her response was immediate, "Well, I think you should do something about it since you did this to him."_

_And there it was. Bonnie knew Elena like the back of her hand - she also wanted to slap her with it - and she knew she would never call Bonnie to simply express her condolences. Of course she would sneak in that she needed something from her as well. Even when they were growing up, Elena always had this 'someone-will-always-fix-my-problems-in-life' ordeal as every six-year-old should. Maybe Bonnie was just mature for her age because of what her mother had put her father and her through. But relying on someone every time you stub your toe isn't going to get you any respect as an adult._

_Bonnie wiped her cheeks of the residing tears and answered as calmly as possible, "I knew you were calling me for your own personal gain."_

_"I'm-" 'calling for Jeremy!' She would've finished. There was an 85% chance that Jeremy didn't even know Elena was calling._

_"-tired of hearing 'Elena this,' 'Elena that.' I saved your brother. You can go to him and hug him and talk to him and simply be in his presence. My father is __**gone,**__ Elena. He isn't coming back. Have a nice day and erase my number off your phone."_

_"Bonni-"_

_And the line went dead._

* * *

"Why the hell would you bite Bonnie's dad?" An infuriated, wolfed out Isaac Lahey yelled to a pinned Derek Hale in his brand new loft.

The elder merely smirked, "Oh, that was Bonnie's dad?"

"YOU ASSHOLE! THAT WAS SOMEBODY'S FATHER," he almost punched Derek in the face, but he was pushed off to the ground before he could even raise a fist.

The snotty look on his face made the younger boy wanted throw something but he opted for just staying on the ground, "What makes you think I did it?"

Isaac lifted a hand as he counted, "Hmm, let's see you're an Alpha, Alpha's are the only people who can give bites to people to turn or _kill_," Derek flinched, "them, and you are an Alpha. Didn't seem too hard coming up with that conclusion." He would have tried getting back up but the steady foot on his chest was preventing him from moving and breathing.

"It wasn't me." At Isaac's incredulous look, he rolled his eyes, "I was with Cora in the woods because of that thing called the Full Moon."

"And how do I know you aren't lying?"

The Hale's jaw tightened, letting the family's signature short temper show. "You can ask Cora. And no, she wouldn't cover up for me, she doesn't like me that much. If it bothers you so much, listen to my heart beat."

Isaac did as he was told, noting the steady thumps of his Alpha's heart.

"I. am. not. lying."

* * *

_"You're going to be fine. If you worry anymore, you're gonna get warts. Then you'll be uglier than you already are."_

_A sweating Derek Hale squinted at his older sister with a burning hatred, "Wow, thanks, I wasn't already worrying or anything," he sarcastically sneered as he stepped into Beacon Hills High School._

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski stared at his son with awe and a bit of sadness as he picked at his food, "Son, you've got to eat something. I don't want you dying on me."

The younger Stilinski slumped in his seat. "There it is."

"What?"

Stiles made terrible hand gestures to get his point across, "That word. Death."

"Look, I know you have not seen Scott in like three days, but you will not die from it. I promise."

Shaking his head, Stiles admitted: "It's not that, Dad."

Stiles' father sighed, sitting down. He was never going to get to work with this boy, "Tell me, son."

His words were garbled by the hand resting on his cheek, "You know how it is to just be helpless and just watch someone completely unravel - and not the good kind," his Dad thumped him on the shoulder, "in front of you. It's terrible because you want to do something. You really want to help but you are just a mere human with problems ten feet bigger than you."

"You've really got to go see Scott, son. You're becoming a little too depressing."

"Dad," he whined.

Expression softening, the Sheriff asked, "What brought this on? Is it about that Bonnie girl you kept harping about? That new girl at your school? She's not in danger, is she? Because I can-"

"She's not in danger, Dad."

"Then?"

Lifting his cheek of his hand, he questioned, "You remember that body you found at Beacon Lake?"

"The one that you and Lydia were suspiciously at even though I told you to go home?" At the brunette's hesitation to answer the question, the father took it as an affirmative.

"You've really gotta stop listening to my radio."

"Rudy Hopkins was Bonnie's dad."

The man narrowed his eyes, "How did you know that?"

"I might have, might have looked at Bonnie'semergencycardatschool."

"YOU WHAT?"

Stiles scratched the back of his neck, nervously smiling, "On accident?"

"Stiles..."

* * *

_"No, Gerard, I'm keeping my little girl as happy as possible. She won't know unless she needs to."_

_"You can't protect her forever, you know. By the time you tell her, a werewolf would already have her heart out."_

_Noticing the old man was smirking, Chris Argent felt sick to his stomach. "Get. Out."_

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me," Isaac said to the inanimate object in his hand.

He had texted Cora as soon as he had left Derek's to see if the Alpha was right - if she was really there in the woods with him that night.

_I was at the loft and Derek wasn't with me that day so no._

* * *

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm only trying to hel-"

Bonnie Bennett scoffed sarcastically, "That's what they all told me. 'We want to help Bonnie! We understand!'" Marin Morrell barely flinched when her desk plaque set on fire. "But it's not your dad that's in the Morgue, is it?" Bonnie was just tired now. She had cried and cried, and frankly, she had been tired of crying. She just wanted to curl up in her bed and never leave, not be dragged to school and talk about her feelings.

Marin tried a different approach, "He was my cousin, you know."

"Yeah, go and spread that around, Emily," Bonnie snapped, "You haven't seen each other in years. Don't act like you've known him your entire life. I'm surprised Deaton even let you call him your brother. You're a _vampire_ now. I honestly don't think I can even trust you." She ran a hand through her hair and tried to calm down. She closed her eyes and counted to ten and the fire on the desk went out, leaving half of the papers scorched.

"My name here is Marin, or Miss. Morrell," she hissed at her younger relative. "You will not blow my cover. And of course, you can trust me. I am your ancestor after all."

Marin had quite randomly shown up at Bonnie's house - she wasn't invited in of course - and Bonnie instantly knew who she was. The visual aid from her diaries and the one old photograph of her and Katherine had helped her generously. Bonnie, trusting her gut and magic, followed the older Bennett into her car and here they were.

"Why am I even here? I know you didn't bring me here to talk about feelings. And it's not like there is anyone at this school to hear us. I don't understand why we're here when I could be at home. Sleeping. Away from you. Sleeping. Did I mention I could do that away from you?"

Emily Bennett's eyes flared but she held it in, "You're right. I am here to tell you everything and anything. How I left Katherine, why I left Katherine and most importantly, why I am still here. I will also tell you everything your father was doing here._ Everything_."

Raising an eyebrow, Bonnie drawled incredulously, "And you think I am ready emotionally for this?"

"You are a Bennett after all, aren't you?"

* * *

_"You did what?"_

_"Met a girl," a lovestruck Derek Hale answered when his sister questioned him at the dinner for having 'that look on his face that made her want to punch something.' "Her name is Paige."_

_"Aw, my big brother's in love! How cu-"_

_"Shut up, Cora," an infuriated Laura snapped, ignoring the disheartened look on the nine-year old's face. Laura had always given Cora a hard time and Derek never knew why. She was innocent enough._

_"That wasn't cool, Laura," and the rest of dinner was full of Derek making funny faces at his younger sister and sticking his tongue out until she smiled again._

* * *

Stiles jumped out of his Jeep, refusing to take anymore of his best friend's silence. When he called the boy, it went to voicemail. When he texted the boy, he got short, clipped answers that consisted of yes and no and he had _had_ it.

Ringing the doorbell, he occupied himself by counting how many freckles were on his hand. _Seven, eight, nine, wait, what the hell was that, was that even a freckle?_

"Stiles?" Melissa McCall stood leaning on the doorway, wearing her scrubs she needed for work.

"Oh, hey, Miss. McCall, how's your-"

The woman smirked, "I know you don't care, Scott's upstairs. Hopefully, you can get through to him. He's been acting too depressing to be around."

"Yeah, I've noticed." The woman moved to the side, allowing Stiles through. The house was practically his second home and it did not take him long to find Scott's bedroom.

"Get your clothes on, I'm coming in."

Groaning ensued and Stiles fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I'd like admittance before I'm thirty."

"Come in," a deep voice scratched out but Stiles already knew something was wrong before he had even grabbed the doorknob.

Sidekick instincts.

* * *

_"Hi, Scott! My name is Stiles, actually, it's something else but it's ugly so I won't tell you."_

_Six-year old Stiles stuck out his hand to shake and Scott stared at it with a weary look. "What do I do with it?"_

_Stiles looked thoughtful, bottom lip pouting as he contemplated, "It's what grownups do when they meet someone. I think you grab it and shake it."_

_Scott, finally convinced it wasn't a prank, shook Stiles' hand eagerly, "'M name's Scott!"_

* * *

"So what you're saying is that my Dad was a Druid Emissary but he stopped getting advice from the witches because he killed someone?"

Emily/Marin nodded, "Those are the rules. Emissaries and witches alike. Once you've committed a crime that goes against nature, you do not deserve the benefits of the do-gooders. I was supposed to turn into a vampire to protect the Bennett line as the spirits feared the Bennett line would end abruptly. I was stripped of my powers, however, because a vampire and witch was a being too powerful, similar to the vampire hybrid in Mystic Falls."

"But the spirits still talk to you?"

"Oh, young Bonnie, they had. They were the ones that advised me that my line would die out and I had to protect it."

"Oh. B-but who did he kill?"

"You remember those two-week sleepovers you'd have at Elena's because your dad had those impromptu 'business trips?'"

The younger nodded, biting her lip, "Yeah, he'd always had to go to New York for conventions."

Emily's eyes softened, and she tilted her head with a calculating look, "He was coming here to find a way to kill a certain werewolf family for revenge."

"Wh-"

"Your Grandma Drita who died when you were eight?"

Bonnie winced, touchy subject. She was surprising herself though, not one tear had been shed since she sat down, "Dad cried for two weeks straight and we flew here for her funeral."

"Well, she was killed by Mama Hale."

* * *

_"Derek, why won't Laura play with me? I asked her like seven times!"_

_Rolling his eyes, Derek turned over in his bed, facing his four-year old annoying pest of a sister, "If you were so infuriating to be around, maybe, just maybe, she would tolerate you."_

_Cora's bottom lip began to quiver and her big brown eyes filled with tears, "I just wanted to play dollies." She turn around and ran away, past an observant Peter who had been watching the whole ordeal._

_"What are you going to do next, claim Santa Claus isn't real?"_

* * *

"Why would I want to kill some random man? Honestly, Isaac, I really am hurt that you assume that I have nothing better to do with my time."

Isaac reckoned there were rules while dealing with the older Hale. 1) Ignore the severe pounding in head to punch something. That something is Peter Hale. 2) Keep fists at ground level. 3) Try not to kill him or yourself due to frustration.

Cocking an eyebrow, (he seemed to be doing that a lot lately), he scowled, "Then where were you that day and night? Because you seem to disappear when the bad stuff happens and it's a little suspicious."

The blue-eyed man snickered, leaning on the brick wall behind him with ease, "Am I supposed to be intimidated by a seventeen year old boy who uses phrases like 'bad stuff?' What's next, 'I peed myself?'"

_Deep breaths, Isaac. You __will not win if you hit him. You will be severely killed. No biggie._

"Just tell me where you were that day and night so I can go."

"Whatever, Sherlock. The day before, Derek was with Scott. Transitioning in the woods."

"How does that-"

"Do you want to know who bit the man or not?"

* * *

_It was the winter of 2004, and Talia Hale had just kissed Derek and Laura Hale goodbye as they ran to catch up to the school bus. She sighed, usually this sight would send a smile tugging at her lips but not this time. Something was wrong. She could feel it. The woman grabbed the railing and called her youngest downstairs._

* * *

"He met a high school student named Kate Argent at a bar."

Bonnie gasped, "Allison's mom?"

"-aunt who was coo-coo about killing the Hales as well. Went as far as dating the second youngest, Derek to milk him of all the information he was worth. They teamed up as soon as she was fresh out of high school and he funded all the money while she was the mastermind behind it all."

"Behind what?"

Emily opened a cabinet behind her and reached out to grab a file. Once she had received the right folder, she came back to face Bonnie and laid the folder flat for her viewing.

"_The Hale fire of 2004_."

* * *

_Cora Hale wiped off the remaining tear streaks from her face. She had visited her father and mother's grave, something she always did when she was sad or contemplating on something difficult. _

_"I remember everything, Dad," she muttered to the gravestone, "I remember you yelling me to get out. I remember telling me to run. A man helped me get out. I think he was a firefighter because he had a hose in his hand. Said I reminded of his daughter, Bonnie. But then he left - probably to go get the other firefighters. I should've gone back to save you and Uncle Peter and Mom, but I was scared. And I wasn't the big girl you told me to be." A lone sob escaped her, "I wasn't brave enough to save you guys. I'm sorry. I miss you, Dad. I miss you too, Mom. I miss you both so much."_

Cora shot up, eyes widened as if she had just had a nightmare. To her, it _was_ a nightmare.

* * *

_"Patrick, please! Don't leave us! Don't leave Scott!" Melissa McCall begged to her husband of ten years._

_"You want me after all the things I've done?"_

_Melissa nodded desperately, tugging on Patrick's suitcase, "I'll do anything! Please don't leave us!" _

_The man looked into Melissa's eyes and was tempted, so very tempted. But he couldn't do this. Be a father to Scott when he had betrayed his wife and little's ones trust. No one deserved a cheating father and husband. This was what was best for the both of them, he decided._

_"I'm sorry, Melissa," and with that, he left, leaving a two-year old Scott and Melissa McCall to fend for themselves._

* * *

"He refused to hurt the children of the Hales - told Deaton and I that it would be an actual sin to hurt innocents."

"Wait," Bonnie muttered quickly, "You knew?"

"Of course. How do you think I knew about all of the crap that goes on in this town? I have ears, you know. And before you give me that you-drowned-a-puppy stare, it's not like I could stop him. He told us the day of. I even tried talking to the spirits but they gave me nothing."

"My dad - he did all of this?"

Emily grabbed Bonnie's hand firmly and held on to it, the latter wincing at the temperature of her elder's hand. "The urge to avenge is stronger than our sanity. You, out of all people, would understand."

* * *

_Melissa scoffed, reading the headline for the fifth time._

**_Beacon Hills reaches out to one of it's own: Fallen Patrick McCall_**

**_Patrick died at the tender age of thirty one from an unexpected heart attack. Patrick helped our community whenever he could. Hi_**

**_m and his ex-wife, Melissa, were as generous as generous got._**

**_"He will not be forgotten," Talia Hale remembers as our communty griefs for its own._**

**_He is survived by his ex-wife and son, Melissa and Scott McCall, respectively._**

_Scott was five._

* * *

Allison Argent had been snooping, well, not _snooping _per say, just random searching through her Aunt's things. She had been walking past the room, minding her own business when she saw her Aunt's old room was open and that _never_ happened. Her father had even suggested getting the room demolished before they made the big move. Allison didn't think it was that serious, but who listens to her anymore.

"What the hell is this?" The youngest Argent exclaimed as she pulled out a long, rusted epee.

* * *

_Derek heard a knock at the door and sleepily mumbled a weak "Go away." He had been ignoring everyone ever since the incident. That's all he would call it. It hurt too much to say her name._

_His mom said the blue glow would go down in a few days, so he couldn't go to school._

_When the knocking became more persistent, he could only roll his eyes. "What?" he yelled with fervour._

_The door creaked, letting a small stream of light in. "D?"_

_Letting out a breath, the older brother whispered, "I don't want to play dollies, Cora."_

_"No, no," she reached up and flicked the light on - Derek immediately shielded his eyes - the girl suspected nothing. "Now, it doesn't feel like a scary movie."_

_"Yes, Cora?"_

_The girl sat on the bed and stroked Derek's closed eyelids with her tiny fingers. "What's wrong, D? Are you going through your emo high school stage?"_

_Derek shot his eyes open, "Of course not!"_

_Giggling, his little sister looked at his eyes in awe, "Blue eyes? Did Mom finally let you get contacts?" Derek closed his eyes again, his demeanor stiff, "oh, she doesn't know? It's okay. I won't tell. She's such a buzz kill sometimes."_

_"They aren't contacts. I-" he hesitated, seeing the eager look on Cora's face, "did something bad."_

_Cora was silent and Derek peeked an eye open, just to see what had finally shut her up. The nine-year old looked confused._

_"Really, Derek? Who cares if you did something bad? I ate the cookies out of the cookie jar so many times and Mom has yelled at me so many times that I can't count them on my fingers! You'll live, I promise!"_

_"Cora, what I did isn't as forgivable as taking cookies from a cookie jar. I just," he paused, "I don't want to talk about it."_

_"Okay," she conceded, climbing over Derek and pulled the covers back. Sliding in, she pulled them up to her chin and then turned, having a stare down with her older brother._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Tell me when you're ready and just remember, I'd still love you no matter what." She kissed her brother's cheek and closed her eyes, missing the single tear that had been making its way down his face._

* * *

"Well, I met Deaton when he first opened this Vet shop in '92, and I had a clothing shop down the corner. I was going to welcome him, but he knew exactly what I was. He told me about Druid Emissaries and so I told him everything. 'Till this day, I still don't know why. He seemed like he know exactly what I had been going through and seeing as I was hella stupid. He's the one that pitched that I pretend to be his sister for as long as I liked. He's a good friend of mine and I trust him with my life."

"Okay, that explains Deaton but Katherine? Why did you fake your death and why are you hiding from her?"

"Katherine knows I'm alive. She knows she cannot scare me into being her main witch again. I wouldn't be useful anyways, seeing as I can't practise magic. She, however, does not know where I am and I'd like to keep it that way."

That didn't stop the hurt look on her face, "But why did you hide from me?"

"Your father told me to. He didn't want you ending up like me."

Bonnie let out a long sigh. All of this was so hard to believe. That her own father would willingly kill someone's mother and father out of revenge.

"About Grandma Drita, why did the Hale mom kill her?"

Emily stiffened, her posture suddenly becoming cool and her facial expression changed completely.

"Drita knew things she wasn't supposed to know. For example, your friend Cora?"

"Oh my God," the younger witch breathed, "you're not saying-"

"Her legal last name is Hale-McCall."

* * *

**I didn't want to give away who killed Rudy just yet but I have a feeling some of you already know. I also didn't want to unload too much on you in one chapter. Hoped you liked it nonetheless!**

**-_Execrato_**


	4. Tickled Pink

**Ok, so sorry for delay but writer's block is not my friend. I read all the reviews and I just wanted to say thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter! And I have not seen the finale but I heard it was good. (and Scott's Daddy-O showing up in town was such a back door plot line to me, what did you guys think of it?)**

* * *

_**February 8th**_

_"Ignorance and bliss are like an old married couple."_

* * *

_"Have you told her yet?"_

_"No, I haven't."_

_"Good," the male Vet answered, ruffling the dog's fur with assurance as he secured its sling. "She mustn't know. God knows what she would do if she found out."_

_Marin Morrell bit her lip, fiddling with her daylight ring. Bonnie was still suspicious of her but with good reason. It's not everyday that someone's dead ancestor was not actually **dead**. It still hurt nonetheless. Witches were supposed to hate vampires; they were an upset to nature. But to see that look, that look of pure hatred in her relative's eyes hurt her more than she let on._

_"I want her to trust me, Alan. I want her to trust me so bad. I know," she explained, taking measured breaths before continuing, "that she has trust issues because of her dead beat mom, but I just want her to know that I'm not like that. I know she blames herself for her grandmother's death. I know. She could barely keep the self-loathing out of her tone when she spoke of her. I just want... I want her to know that I'm one of the good guys."_

Alan_ Deaton finally looked up when he heard sniffling at the other side of the working table. "How do you think she'd fare with it? If you told her?"_

_"She's a Bennett. She can handle it."_

_"But Bennett or not. She will grow attached to you."_

_"She'll know it was what the witches wanted. She'll-"_

_"But, Marin. It would be selfish of you to tell her." Alan interjected, reaching under him to get the dog's cage, "Just let her enjoy the time she has with you. She does not need to know that you will be dying for her."_

* * *

**February 17th**

Bonnie Bennett was having the time of her life. Tears running down her face, her throat choking in gasps and - it gets better - flanked by two unlikely people who were trying and failing to comfort her. And the cherry on the whole entire circus was probably her appearance, the girl had caught a reflection of herself and it was pretty bad.

Jackson Whittemore, Lydia Martin, Stiles, Allison Argent, Cora, Peter and Derek Hale even showed up to Rudy Hopkins' funeral. All of them had greeted her with sorrow-laced tones and she appreciated it, even if Lydia's eyes had roamed for far too long at her brunette male companion. They were smattered around the large auditorium, each with their respective parents/siblings or in Stiles' case, a blonde haired bimbo. Bonnie fought the bile that arose in her throat as she unwillingly remembered. She had gritted her teeth and forcibly smiled at her as Stiles introduced them. The boy either thought Bonnie's tight-lipped reaction was either due to the stress of the funeral or whatever, because he shook it off rather quickly.

Apparently, the bimbo had a name. Heather - Stiles had enthusiastically greeted. Bonnie wanted to rip her throat out with her bare hands and no, she was not jealous. Bonnie just wondered why she was at a funeral for a man she didn't know.

_Maybe it's because she's in the community and she's truly sorry, Bonnie, _her idiot conscious reminded. Bonnie had rolled her eyes (even if said conscious was right) and tried not to wince as the blonde offered her condolences. She was too _peppy_ for a funeral. She could have at least pretended she was sad. The obsequious female had wore a golden bodycon with little sequins that looked like some fetus glued them on for her. It captured the attention of Stiles nonetheless, whose eyes never left the tight curve of her butt. But that was besides the point. The detestation of evil wore gold. _Gold._ Gold. **Gold. ****_Gold._**

WHO IN THE BLOODY HELL WEARS GOLD TO A FUNERAL? the more rational side of Bonnie's mind thought (or screamed) as she stared at the girl with an affronted sneer. Luckily, the male beside her grabbed her hand - and even though her limb screamed in protest - she mumbled something about eating and left.

Bonnie greeted other people with much more ardour, and when she said ardour, she really meant it. She hugged Allison Argent, something Bonnie thought her body did out of forced accord. It was safe to say that their meeting today was way better than their first.

_"I'll kill you and all of your kind..."_

But what really surprised the witch was the attendance and the overall mood of the service. Even Jackson had brought her a gift - even if it was to show up Danny (don't ask, Bonnie was just as confused) - she appreciated it.

Stiles, however, was a different story. After terrorizing the poor girl with his makeup caked girlfriend, he even went as far as sitting right behind her with said bimbo. Bonnie reached out to touch her normal nature line knowing she could easily give that stupid bitch an aneurysm if she held it too hard. That way it could be an accident and no questions asked. Bonnie heard a loud feminine sniff behind her followed by Stiles shushing her with 'It's okay's and 'just let it all out's - similar to what he had done for Bonnie when Rudy died. Her nostrils flared as anger burst through her veins. Bending down and successfully grabbing her tan purse, she tried to not (she failed) furiously rip it open as she reached for her mirror, lipstick and tissues. The witch wiped her face of residue tears and opened the cap of the small tube, twisted it the stick up all the way for unnecessary reasons and applied the nude shade as she looked into the mirror. In the reflecting gaze, she could see Heather hugging Stiles as she wept for no reason. Bonnie promptly shut the lid, blocking her off from the disturbing sight.

"Rudy was a good man, didn't bother anyone, never asked for much..."

_Well,_ _except he killed one of your town's own beneath your very nose. _Bonnie didn't know where she stood with her dad. All of the information she had been fed certainly dulled the grief she felt for her late father. He had been living a double life and had been selfish enough to drag Bonnie into it as well.

"You okay?" The boy beside her asked, concern painting his features. He must have took in Bonnie's dishevelled demeanor as his eyes examined her face and then some. Bonnie narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms round her chest in a 'eyes-up-here' manner.

Bonnie wiped her nose into the spare tissue before answering, "I'll be okay," she assured. She binned the tissue in a trash can that was conveniently placed in near her, and made sure to put her head on his shoulder and interlock their arms. Bonnie almost smiled shrewdly when she heard an off put groan that quickly masked itself into a coughing fit.

"Dude," Jeremy whispered as the he tilted his head toward the brunette male's direction; the mayor talked of Rudy's achievements. Bonnie, however, didn't want to turn around. It would have looked too suspicious if she had a shit eating grin on her face.

_Take that, Stiles._

"He's fine," Heather informed firmly and her tone must have surprised Jeremy because he stiffly turned back around, muttering something she'd rather not repeat.

Jeremy tapped Bonnie's shoulder and offered out his hand. Bonnie must have stared at it with disdain because Jeremy elaborated, "Channel me?"

* * *

_Scott sat in the dark corner of his room, barely glancing up as Stiles walked in nonchalantly, placing himself on the previous' bed. Scott had been covered in dirt and was shaking profusely. Had Stiles been a regular human, he would have been considered. But he wasn't because of, well, Scott._

_"So are you gonna tell me why you've been avoiding me?"_

_"Stiles," came a harsh whisper, "just go." Stiles would have been affronted by Scott's tone but sadly, Scott was as intimidating as a puppy._

_The boy rolled his eyes and made himself comfortable on the platform, "Hell no. I don't know what time of the month you think it is but I'm not leaving until you explain to me why you're acting like such a dick."_

_Scott didn't reply but he did right himself up, leaving a trail of muck on the wall and floor. _

_"Scott," Stiles mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows as he closely studied the werewolf, "you're scaring me."_

_The McCall shook his head as if to clear out his thoughts. He balled his fists and then unballed them before grabbing his hair in frustration. After two minutes, he calmed down and his posture slackened. He finally looked at Stiles after an internal debate, his eyes wide open. "I did a bad thing, Stiles."_

_Stiles could only stare as Scott's eyes were no longer a golden hue, but dark cerulean.  
_

_"Oh my God."_

* * *

"Tissue?"

Bonnie smiled and sniffed for the fifth time, "Thanks," she said grabbing for it. Every time she stared at her father's face beaming back at her on the beautiful canvas up front, it set her off. He looked so young and pure in that picture. Like how she remembered him as a child.

In between blowing her nose (and wow, she reckoned that sounded better in her head), she could hear quiet distinct laughter behind her. If she didn't recognize it, she wouldn't have heard it. But this time, she couldn't even blame it on the blonde haired bimbo because it was a male tone.

"We should go to yours after," Bonnie heard the blonde scantily whisper to - she wouldn't dare assume Stiles - whoever was listening.

Disgusted, Bonnie turned around, ready to give Bimbo a piece of her mind

Abby Bennett-Wilson gave Bonnie a disdainful stare and the latter rolled her eyes, "and don't _you even try to_ fucking give me any speech, you useless excuse for a mother."

Emily, who had been up at the podium, flitted her gaze over to them and bit the inside of her cheek. She had clearly heard everything she said. Jeremy's cheeks burned under the vampire's gaze, but she continued to spew her bullshit nonetheless.

"We are all thankful for Rudy, who shone a light on our lives with his optimism and perseverance. He was an outstanding father," Bonnie let out a sarcastic laugh, not even caring to put up her caring daughter facade. Jeremy gave her a confused look but didn't question her about it. When he was around, not killing werewolves. "-husband," Abby Bennett froze next to her daughter, "and friend to this community and he shall not be forgotten. His famous saying-"

* * *

**February 9th**

_"You've seriously got to be doing me in right now. This is ridiculous, how is Cora a McCall?"_

_Emily sighed and rested her chin in her open palm, "Well, it's true. Your Grandma knew this and she also knew things that could ruin the Hale family forever. The Hales claimed that it was an accident. That she had been in the woods at the wrong time, at the wrong place but your father described Talia Hale saying this with a smirk on her face."_

_"But my dad, he and I went to Deaton's and he basically schooled us on everything we needed to know about this town. Was that a lie?"_

_"Staged," she deadpanned, "your father wanted to control what you knew. He wanted to make you think that you knew all there was to know so you wouldn't go looking. Deaton only did what your father asked. Please do not be frustrated with him."_

_"No," Bonnie responded almost immediately, "I'm not angry at him, I'm angry at my father and all of this - this shit he's done! Why did we even move here in the first place if he had done this? Wouldn't it bring attention to him? And why would want us to face the backlash if anyone ever found out?"_

_"He said he wouldn't harm the young Hales. They aren't so young anymore."_

* * *

"Derek!" Cora Hale frantically whispered to her elder. He only rolled his eyes in response and slunk further into his seat.

"What, Cora?"

She only stared at the canvas on display as she answered, "That's him, D. That's him."

Derek's eyes performed the infamous Hale roll as he tapped his foot impatiently. "Make _sense_, Cora."

"He saved me! Bonnie's dad saved me from the fire!"

* * *

_"What are you doing here?"_

_Jeremy made a move to step forward but Bonnie's hand tightened on the door. "Speak," she commanded._

_"I'm sorry for everything we put you through and I'm sorry about your dad."_

_"Me too," Bonnie said without a beat._

_"I'm sorry for Elena." He said, cracking a slight grin when he noticed Bonnie trying to hide a shy smile._

_"Who isn't?" She answered, finally breaking her tough disguise as she reached up to hug him._

_"One more surprise by the way."_

_Bonnie's eyes narrow as she pulls back from him, "Don't tell me you brought her with you. I refuse to see her."_

_"If you're saying that about Elena, I think you're going to love who is with me."_

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Bonnie!"

Said girl smiled at the brunette, even going as far as hugging her. Bonnie's stomach quenched in guilt and she practically sighed with relief when Cora let go. She couldn't help but feel bad. Bonnie barely flinching at the way Jeremy's arm seemed to tighten around hers. He could probably sense something off with the Hales "Thank you. I really appreciate your support."

_My father killed your parents._

Cora was flanked by the blue eyed man who had attacked her and another man who Bonnie assumed was their relative. He had Cora and Creepy's combined features and Bonnie decided he wasn't that bad looking.

"I don't think," the unknown man said, sticking out a beefy hand, "we've met. My name is Derek Hale, Cora's older brother." Bonnie must have been staring at the hand warily because she received a nudge from Jeremy after a beat too long. This Derek had been scrutinizing her and it was beginning to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Nice to meet you as well. Thank you for coming," she quipped politely, retracting her hand back quickly. Cora watched the conversation with an amused smirk, crossing her arms over her - dress?

Cora Hale was actually wearing a dress. Bonnie would have never guessed with her tomboy demeanor and the fact that she had showed up to school everyday with some sort of t-shirt and sweatpants.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Derek apologised, pulling Bonnie out of her fashion reverie. She offered him a sad smile and the same response she gave to Cora.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" The she-wolf proclaimed, "This is my Uncle Peter. He's just moved in to live with us."

Bonnie only stared at him, smiling tightly as she refused to fry his brain.

* * *

**February 9th**

_"You were helping Scott. In the woods. With Derek. Willingly. And how does this 'true alpha' thing have anything to do with where you were? Let me guess the end; Peter Pan comes out of the bushes and yells that he's homosexual."_

_Peter stroked his jaw thoughtfully, biting the inside of his cheek, "That sounds about right."_

_Issac's eye twitched, "Just tell me how this has anything to correlate with the next day. Two Alphas in the woods and one dead body the next day. Somebody had to have bitten him."_

_The jacket cladded man flitted his blue orbs to the wall behind the beta, "Three alphas. There were three Alphas that morning."_

_"Three...?" Isaac trailed off, looking skeptical._

_"Derek and Scott had been in the woods to transition," the Alpha goes on as if Isaac never said a word, "even after my heeded warning that the woods were just not safe and apparently they encountered a hunter. He shot at Derek and Scott attacked him. Anyways, I don't really know the combat of it all, who hit what or who, the blows, the hits, all I know is that Scott came to Derek's defense. The hunter who attacked, and who also happened to be your beloved Bonnie's maker, was gone straight to heaven by the time I came around to throw the body somewhere."_

_Isaac scowled at the lycanthrope's lack of tact, the frown setting in deep lines on his forehead, "Bonnie's dad was a hunter?"_

_"You really as should just leave the Romeo and Juliet complex to Scott and Allison. I have the urge to throw up less around them."_

_"Will you ever answer the questions directed to you?" The beta scathingly noted, sitting on a tree stump behind him. Now, he was wondering what was harder, finding Peter or actually having a decent conversation with him._

_"What was the question again?" At Isaac's glare, he backtracked, "Oh, yes he is. He had it in for Derek apparently, he didn't even near Scott."_

_Bewildered, he asked, "Why? He just moved here, why would he even attack you guys?"_

_"He might've just moved here, but that doesn't mean he hasn't been or lived here before. I know more about Rudy Hopkins then you think."_

_Isaac crossed his arms across his chest, eyebrow raised and skepticism playing on his features, "Just tell me who bit him so I can get on with my life."_

_"I know me and my nephew are both obvious candidates-"_

_"No shit."_

_"-but it wasn't either of us."_

_Isaac's patience was running low. If his patience was a car, it would not start. At all. It would be beyond E, like a Prius stuck on a highway jam. And it would be a Ford because Isaac liked Ford's._

_Before the younger wolf pulled a chunk of his hair out, the elder spoke again, "You've suspected the two Hales - with good measure - but you've overlooked one Alpha."_

_"Who? Bonnie's dad wasn't an Alpha and it's not like he could have bitten himself! This is getting more and more ridiculous," Isaac growled and quickly fastened his jacket's buttons and pulled his scarf back on._

_"I'm going to Scott," he announced before turning on his heel and leaving a simpering Peter._

* * *

"Hey Bonnie!" The girl closed her eyes, not wanting to turn around. She was this close to the car._ This_ close. And what was worse was that she actually recognised the voice. It was the last person she wanted to be talking to. Where was Jeremy when she needed him?

Oh, yeah. That's right. Using the restroom.

_Who even does that?_

"Stiles!" She called in a sickly sweet tone, biting back a snarky remark asking if his consort got herself lost when Bonnie noticed she wasn't by his side.

He furrowed his eyebrows in an odd way, "Heather's gone, you know. She had to go to get her nails done."

Bonnie nodded, trying to make sense of why she was being told this. She decided to play dumb. "Who's Heather?"

"The girl I came with. You saw her, I introduced you to each other, don't you remember?"

"What happened to Lydia?" The witch asked before she could stop herself. Her car was so close, all she had to do was-

"What do you mean?"

Bonnie mentally facepalmed as she scrunched her face up in irritation - at herself. "Er, thought you had an intense crush on her, did that just magically disappear or? Heat-" Bonnie struggled to say her name with disgust, "-her seems like an odd contrast from Lydia."

"Oh!" Stiles shouted, as if Bonnie had said something mind blowing, "Heather's not my girlfriend. She's a friend. I just needed a date to this. I didn't want to just come by myself, you know."

"Why didn't you just ask me?"

Bonnie wanted to give herself an aneurysm and then resurrect just to hit herself with a frying pan. Her level of stupidity was increasing more and more each day.

Before Stiles could answer, Bonnie spotted Jeremy, tie swaying as he ran faster at the sight of her companion, bounding over with the worst timing in history.

"Okay, I'm done. We can go," the doofus said, blocking Bonnie's view of Stiles. He walked behind her and into the passenger's seat. Her mum had thankfully taken another car. Bonnie had stayed where she stood to bid Stiles a farewell but he was already walking away, shoulders slumped and head down.

* * *

_"This call is long overdue."_

_"No," she said, "you were busy. It's okay."_

_"No, it's not. Everyone always turns a blind eye when it comes to you, and it shouldn't be that way. You've helped so much and you've probably only gotten two condolence calls and it's not fair! It's not fair how everyone victimizes and suppresses you because you are a 'servant of nature.' You aren't the solution to the problem, Bonnie. You never were. The way these people used you was cruel. You are just Bonnie, not Bonnie the Wonder Witch or Bonnie the Saviour. I honestly hope you stay there in Beacon Hills and get away from these terrible people. God knows I'm still trying."_

_"Matt," her voice shook, trying to control her demeanor. She'd probably scare Matt if she started crying again._

_"Don't you try to defend them. These people are leeches and they were going to ruin your life if you stayed any longer."_

_"Why don't you come live over here? Get away from them and all of the drama?"_

* * *

Bonnie stretched her back, pulling her hands up over her head. She yawned randomly as she laid back down on her bed. She had barely dodged Abby's incessant questions of trying to 'catch up.' ("Why won't you live with me and Jamie?" "You will get to see Jeremy again!" "I miss you, Bonnie.")

But now was not the time to be thinking about that. Bonnie had been unnaturally tired since the funeral was over. She reckoned it was the overall day. Everything was happening so quickly and she just needed a moment to herself. The girl closed her eyes and found her breathing levelling out as she dosed off.

* * *

_"The bite of a True Alpha is deadly. A regular Alpha can either turn or kill its victim. As a True Alpha cannot make one like it, the venom from the bite will travel through their veins and end their life source just as quickly," Deaton explained to Marin Morrell. Bonnie's eyebrows scrunched as she watched the scene with confusion. _

_"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" She asked uselessly, seeing as they paid her no mind._

_"You're reckoning he killed Bonnie's dad?"_

_"The spirits told me who did it," Alan explained, "it's him."_

_"But he's so-"_

_"-Innocent, I know. Not anymore." Bonnie wanted to scream out in frustration because they were being so vague about everything. She just needed a name, who cared if he were a True Alpha or not? Emily suddenly turned to Bonnie, flicking her head in the direction behind her. _

_The younger Bennett looked abaft to see a lone white door, its crisp tones standing out in the dingy Vet's office. _

* * *

_The door to Scott's room flew open as if with a gust of wind, trailing off to reveal a fuming Bonnie Bennett. Her hands were curled into fists beside her and she took a confident step forward, her sneer focusing on the second werewolf in the small bedroom. If looks could kill, everyone, even the ones who her glare wasn't directed at, would've been deader than dead. The girl could not control the anger she felt and had to resist the urge to give anyone who stared at her wrong an aneurysm._

_"How dare you kill my father!" She shouted before flicking her wrist in a seething manner at Scott with air that seemingly came out of nowhere, floating around her and pulling fragile items in its wake. The lights and lamp in the room flickered in result, leaving Bonnie in and out of sight._

_"Scott!" Stiles yelled, unknowingly pulling at Bonnie's heartstrings. Isaac sat where he was in shock, eyes suddenly desolate._

_Scott fell unconscious at Bonnie's actions, falling back on the bed with an unsettling slump. Bonnie, satisfied with her actions, glared at the two other boys - a tear escaping the corner of her eye when she saw the frightened look on their faces._

_"Don't get in my way or I'll kill you too."_

_She turned on her heel to her next stop and left the room with a dramatic tension. At the end of the hallway Bonnie had entered was a lone cloaked figure, masked in black. The stranger took of her hood and Bonnie was stunned when she saw herself - staring right back at her._

_Faux Bonnie's mouth moved but she paid no mind to present-day Bonnie, who was staring on in awe. She seemed to be chanting something as she extended her arms in a horizontal motion._

_"Exitiosae entium invenient finitionis, exitiosae entium invenient finitionis, exitiosae entium invenient finitionis," she suddenly stopped chanting and stared at a spot behind her, "he is your downfall," she said suddenly before collapsing. The replica seeped through the ground, leaving no proof of her actually being there. It was moments like these that she was happy that her Grandmother had taught her Latin. _

_'Murderous beings will find their end.' _

_Bonnie looked behind her to see Stiles on the ground with blood puddling around him. Bonnie's eyes widened and she rushed over to help him._

_"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead..." she chanted, dropping to her knees. Bonnie began whispering a healing spell, her mouth rapidly moving until she heard growling in front of her. Lifting her head, she let out a piercing scream as she noticed the huge wolf before her. Before Bonnie could scream again, she felt a searing pain in her lower abdomen and she fell to the ground. _

The witch woke up with a start, gasping for air as she tried to control her ravenous breathing.

"Bonnie," a curly haired silhouette called out from the corner of her bedroom. It gave the girl a right scare and she jumped and then closed her eyes, hoping this was still part of the dream sequence. Bonnie chanced a peak through the holes of her fingers and confirmed her suspicion with her own eyes.

There stood Sheila Bennett.


End file.
